Wags the Dog Through the Years
The evolution of Wags the Dog (1995 - Present). Costume 1 * 1995: The original Wags costume has black fur, and the eyes are like snake eyes in the look. It dosen't have the letter W on the chest. Also, his face looks a bit depressed. Appears In: Big Red Car, Wake Up Jeff and Wiggledance! Live in Concert. The costume even appeared in 1998 on The Wiggles (TV Series 1): Funny Greg (cameo in Captain Featherswords Pirate Show). It appeared on the "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" front cover. Rare Costume *'1996': Second costume. His skin is lighter and now brown, his eyes are now in a dog way, but still doesn't have the letter W on his chest. Appears In: Late 1996 concerts and the ffanmade Video Ezy exclusive Wags' Doggy Adventure. This 1996 photo shows Wags wearing a rare light brown costume. Costume 2 *'1997': The costume has lighter brown fur then the first one. The head is in a different shape and the tongue is bigger. Wags has now got the W on his chest and the stomach of his does not wobble alot. The nose is smaller and the eyes are now in a Doggy way. Wags is shown as a Pluto mascot style in Disneyland and Walt Disney World. Appears In: Wiggly Wiggly Christmas, The Wiggles Movie, Wiggle Time (re-recording), Yummy Yummy (re-recording), Wake Up Jeff! (re-recording) and The Wiggles (TV Series 1). It appears on covers like "The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video" (front and back covers) and Yule Be Wiggling (back cover). Costume 3 *1998: Wags looks a lot different then the last one. Now Wags has a more chubbier body and he also has much larger eye lids. His skin is a bit darker brown in the color. And his jaw is long and snouty like the first costume. Appears In: Wiggle Time (re-recording) (Live In Concert clip), The Wiggles TV Series 1: Muscleman Murray and Spooked Wiggles Concert Songs, Toot Toot, The Wiggly Big Show (stage screen), Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1999 cameo in "Wiggly Christmas Medley"), It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World and Yule Be Wiggling. It appeared on the "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" cover. Costume 4 * backstage skits]]1999: This is actually like the 3rd costume but with dark skin. It only appears in the second TV series. Appears In: Wiggles (TV Series 2), Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video , The Wiggly Big Show (backstage skits), Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate video, It's a Wiggly Wiggly World (cameo in "In the Wiggles World"), Wiggly TV, Wiggly Play Time and Wiggle Bay (cameo in the boat). Costume 5 *'2006': Wags looks a lot different then the last costume. Wags now has a brighter brown,a bigger nose,eyes are bigger and has a bended tail. He also has eyebrows, just like Dorothy. He also now has more of a cartoony design. And he now has a happy face. Appears In: Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's A Wiggly Party, Wiggly Safari, Wiggle Bay, Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!, Top of the Tots, Cold Spaghetti Western, Santa's Rockin'!, Live Hot Potatoes, Sailing Around the World, Here Comes the Big Red Car, It's Time to Wake Up Jeff, Splish Splash Big Red Boat and Wiggledancing - Live In The USA. Costume 6 *'2006 - Present': Wags looks a little different now. The head is bigger and rounder with a round nose and the tail is thicker. The ears are also bigger and wide. Appears In: Racing to the Rainbow, Wiggledancing! Live in Concert, Getting Strong, Pop Go the Wiggles, You Make Me Feel Like Dancing, Sing a Song of Wiggles, Go Bananas!, Hot Poppin' Popcorn, Let's Eat Dorothy's Rockin' Christmas and Ukulele Baby!. Other Photos ''Costume 1 photos'' WagstheDogDebut.jpg WagsTheDog(Song).jpg WavetoWags.jpg BackstageIntro-WagsandHenry.jpg BackstageIntro-WagsandHenry2.jpg BackstageIntro-Wags.jpg Wags the Dog.jpg WagstheDoginTheBeach.jpg ''Costume 2 photos'' WagsTheDog-WiggledancePhoto.jpg|Wags' rare costume WagsTheDog-WiggledancePhoto2.jpg|Wags' rare costume WagstheDog'sRareCostume.jpg|Wags' rare costume ''Costume 3 photos'' WagstheDoginWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg WagsIsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree.jpg TheWigglesandWags.jpg Tap Wags.jpg WagstheDog-TheWigglesMovie.jpg WagstheDoginTheBeach2.jpg Category:Character Evolutions